L'épéiste sans but
by Narue
Summary: Yû Kanda à perdu sa mère le jour de ses huit ans depuis il erre dans le monde sans but précis. Abandon
1. Chapter 1

Les Anges existent ils?

Rating : M (sait-on jamais )

Paring : vous verrez, mais yaoi

Type: aventure/romance/fantasy

Chapitre 1.

Les dangers de la glace.

Je m'appelle Yû Kanda, je suis... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis à vrai dire. Je sais juste que je suis un homme de dix-huit ans, cheveux noirs long me tombant jusqu'au creux des reins, yeux bleu nuit, teint légèrement pâle environ un mètre quatre-vint-deux. J'ai été maudit par mon défunt père, un tatouage trône sur mon torse à l'emplacement de mon coeur, c'est la preuve cuisante de cette malédiction. J'habite ... nul part en fait je voyage au gré de mes envies, je parcours les terres sans but précis, ou peut être en ais-je un dans mon subconscient.

Je suis actuellement dans un pays dont j'ai oublié le nom, je peux juste dire qu'il fait vachement froid, la neige immaculé recouvre tout, même les rivières sont gelées. Je suis habillé chaudement une cape lourde en laine noir me recouvre jusqu'aux chevilles des bottes en cuir me monte jusqu'aux genoux.

Cela fait deux jours que je marche, j'arrive finalement dans un village où j'espère trouver l'hospitalité, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être arrivé je n'ais plus rien à manger et dormir encore une fois dans la neige alors que les yokaïs* rôdent dans les forêts ne me dis pas plus que ça..., heureusement je ne me sépare jamais de Mugen, le katana que m'avais offert ma mère... elle est morte le jour où je fêtais mes huit ans.

Depuis ce jour j'erre dans le monde, je suis sur les routes depuis je suis gosse mais je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin de mon ancien chez moi qui d'ailleurs ne doit être plus qu'une ruine.

Je n'ais jamais vu de yokaï à part des calligraphies sur de vieux parchemins ou dans des bouquins en revanche j'ai pu voir de quoi ils sont capable: Des farces les plus stupides aux massacre de villes et villages entiers, voilà les possibilités de ces monstres.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche j'entre dans une auberge, l'ambiance est joyeuse il ya bien longtemps que je n'ai plus coeur à m'amuser je suis devenu froid, distant ne désirant qu'être seul. Mieux vaut prendre un masque impassible, ne pas montrer ses émotions ou très peu c'est la seule chose que mon père m'ais enseigné d'utile.

L'aubergiste m'accueil avec joie et m'offre un repas chaud composé d'une soupe, de pain et d'un peu de viande. Le tavernier est un homme chauve avec des yeux brun clair, il s'appelle Ernie je crois, avant de manger je me met devant la cheminée afin de réchauffer mes mains gelées, plusieurs bonhommes me regarde et m'invite à se joindre à eux

c'est avec mon habituelle visage indifférent que je décline leur offre poliment.

Se faire des amis, avoir des liens fort avec quelqu'un ne fait que te rendre plus faible c'est ma morale, c'est ce que j'ai appris quand ma mère est morte.

Une fois réchauffé et sorti de mes pensées je me met à table près du feu et seul pour manger mon repas, je demande en même temps à "Ernie" si il a des chambres de libre pour au moins deux nuits, il me répond que oui et me conseil même de rester plus longtemps il paraîtrais qu'un blizzard serait prévu pour demain soir, ce qui rendrait les chemins impraticable pour un moment. Peut être devrais- je partir demain matin pour avancer, il y a une autre route à une vingtaine de kilomètres je pourrais y être pour midi et ainsi j'aurais évité d'attendre que les chemins soient praticable, soit environ une semaine d'attente à ne rien faire.

Je vais repartir demain matin c'est préférable cela m'évitera bien des ennuies.

Mon repas terminé je monte dans ma chambre un lit douillet m'y attend avec un bain chaud dans la pièce adjacente, une fois lavé et séché je dénoue mes cheveux habituelement attaché en queue de cheval haute puis me jette sur "mon" lit avant de m'y endormir aussitôt.

Il est encore tôt quand un bruit extérieur me réveille, comme une pierre jeté sur la fénêtre. Je grogne un peu avant d'essayer de retrouver le sommeil , ce que je n'arrive bien évidement pas, je me décide alors à ouvrir les yeux et à me lever le jour commence à peine à se lever je grogne à nouveau devant cette constatation.

Après m'être lavé coiffé et habillé je prend Mugen et l'accroche à ma ceinture comme d'habitude.

Après avoir expédié mon petit déjeuner et les réprimandes de l'aubergiste je finis par sortir dans le froid glacial, je constate tout de suite de gros nuages gris-blancs et je pars sans plus tarder.

Le blizzard sera bientôt sur les villages alentour alors autant me depêcher.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Cela fait deux heures que j'ai quitté l'auberge, le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, il m'est difficile d'avancer aussi vite que je le voudrais " le blizzard est prévu pour demain soir" tchhh il aurait pu mieux se renseigner... aubergiste à la con, mes jambes commence à fléchir, c'est comme si la glace me pénétrait de part et d'autres, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de tenir Mugen si on m'attaquais, je me sens impuissant mais cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer.

Je m'écroule quelques mètres plus loin, trop froid, plus de force..., je... il faut continuer... je tente de me relever pour mieux m'écrouler, le vent glacial me transperce comme des milliers d'épées, quand j'entend une chanson douce et rythmé dans ma langue natal m'encourageant à me relever, elle a l'air d'être au même rythme que le vent...j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux je vois devant moi une silhouette clair dans l'obscurité grandissante, que se passe-til ? Je n'arrive pas bien à réfléchir, mais... pourquoi fait-il si sombre? ce n'est quand même à cause du blizzard ? Non impossible. Mais alors quoi ? On n'y voit pas à cinq mètres je vois comme des kanji, je me sens oppressé comme si le mal était partout autour de moi merde ! Tout d'un coup une puissante aura de bienveillance vint disperser celle de ce que je suppose être des yokaïs.

J'essaie encore une fois de me relever sans succès quand une voix douce et chantante me dit de ne pas bouger, de me laisser faire, je distingue malgré la neige qui vole à grande vitesse, un visage jeune dégageant une aura d'un blanc pure des yeux gris cendré rempli de gentillesse et de détermination. Je crois que je me sens soulagé voir apaisé, pour la première fois depuis ce jour tragique, je réussi à sourire avant de sombrer.

* * *

Où suis-je ? J'ai mal à la tête je sens mes membres sont engourdis par le froid que s'est -il passé ? Le blizzard a cessé on dirait, une brise fraîche me caresse agréablement, les seuls sentiments que je ressens sont ceux liés à la nature, je me sens vraiment bien je n'ais aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux ... bon allez je voudrais quand même savoir où je suis j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seul, et aussi que quelque chose de doux est sur mes jambes.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux me faisant éblouir par le soleil, première constatation : On est le matin et j'ai le soleil en plein tête. L'éblouissement passé je vois que je suis dans une grotte plutôt petite, les cendres d'un feu sont à quelques mètres de moi visiblement on m'a aidé à me réchauffer. Je remarque une touffe de poils blanches sur mes genoux... y a des yeux gris cendré sur cette boule de poils où je rêve ? Gros blanc ... La boule de poils... sourit ?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH .

Je me lève d'un bond Mugen hors de son fourreau, la boule de poils blanche s'avère être un loup, sa patte gauche est d'un rouge pourpre, une cicatrice de la même couleur semble courrir sous son oeil gauche, mais surtout c'est un loup énorme il doit m'aller aux environs du torse je ne sais pas vraiment il est toujours couché.

J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'a pas peur de moi il me semble qu... qu'il me sourit c'est à peine si il à l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il a un katana pointé sur le bout de son museau noir.

Et le plus stupidement du monde je lui demande son nom d'un air agacé. Et le plus stupidement du monde il me répond ou plutôt aboie : Allen !

Je crois bien que je me suis à nouveau évanoui sous le coup.

Environ une heure après je me réveille, mais cette fois pas de trace de loup de plus d'un mètre trente cinq de hauteur avec une cicatrice et une patte pourpre.

Je me dit que j'ai rêvé et je prend mon sac, ... pourquoi j'ai sorti Mugen moi ? Je remet donc mon katana dans son fourreau avant de repartir dans la neige vers le prochain village.

A suivre (si vous le voulez bien)

playlist

morai naki (une chanson magnifique)j'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête, tout m'est venu au fur j'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire !


	2. Chapter 2 La rencontre

**Rating: **M

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à katsura Hoshino**

**Je voudrais avertir ceux qui liront ce chapitre, il y a une ou deux scène difficiles du genre où les yokaïs mangent un corps humain, ce n'est pas très explicites mais je préfère avertir ceux qui ont des difficultés avec ça.**

**Merci à **Sedinette-sama pour sa review ça fait plaisir ^^

**Chapitre 2 **

**Rencontre**

Cela fait une heure que j'ai repris la route et je m'inetrroge toujours sur ce loup ou plutôt ce rêve étrange avec ce un loup énorme une cicatrice et une patte rouge foncé, je tourne plus rond moi...Pourquoi avais-je sorti Mugen reste ma plus grande question. Et pourquoi j'étais dans une grotte avec les restes d'un feu ...C'était un rêve bordel, les loups d'un mètre quarante de haut ça existe que dans les légendes !

Tout en "marchant" -- c'est limite ramper qu'il faudrait dire-- , dans un mètre de neige je me demande ce qu'il m'est arrivé la veille, je me souviens nettement de chants d'une aura malveillante et une autre bienveillante qui m'entourait, je pense que c'était des yokaï pour l'aura malveillante, et puis ces kanji partout il y avait du rouge du violet et d'un coup du blanc ...Et puis maintenant que j'y repense...il me semble même avoir vu quelque chose d'étrange sur le dos du prétendu loup, une épée ? Un bouclier ? Je ne sais plus.

A force de réfléchir et de ne pas regarder où je vais je glisse sur la pente que je suis en train de monter _ksooo_ fais chier.

Après avoir finalement monté cette p.... de pente je me retrouve devant un petit village ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, la majorité a été rasée, les toits ne sont plus que cendres, il ne reste que des décombres des murs.

Sans doute l'oeuvre des yokaïs, il n'y a pas de corps, les habitants ont sans doute fuient avant leur arrivée, j'arrive devant une maison en meilleur état que les autres et y entre non sans méfiance.

L'intérieur est plutot petit mais cela me suffira largement, les tatamis sont abimés et salis, au centre de la pièce il y a de quoi me faire un frugale repas.

Après avoir mangé je tente de trouver un coin pas trop sale pour m'y reposer, je m'installe finalement au fond de la pièce, là au moins je pourrais avoir l'entrée dans mon champ de vision. Je prie pour que les yokaï soient le plus loin possible, mes capacités à me défendre sont diminués par le froid, mes mains sont presque gelées, elles sont limites bleu et je peine à bouger ne serais-ce qu'une jambe, j'ignore si je pourrais me défendre dans ces conditions. Je recouvre mon corps avec ma cape, c'est pas comme ça que je vais survivre longtemps dans ce froid pensais-je avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**A quelques mètres de kanda.**

Une silhouette semblable à un très gros chien trottinait autour d'un village en ruine, il semblerait qu'il ait quelque chose d'étrange sur le dos, quelque chose en suspension.

L'étrange animal s'est stoppé devant un petit bâtiment à peu prêt en bon état, après quelques secondes il se décide à entrer dans la maison, celle ci n'était d'ailleurs pas vide comme on aurait put le penser, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs attaché en queue de cheval haute seule deux longues mèches cachait un peu de son visage plutôt pâle aux traits presque androgyne, il s'était envellopé dans sa lourde cape noire. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Un rayon lunaire traversa le toit percé révélant la nature de la créature qui observait le jeune homme .

Des yeux gris cendré, un pelage blanc neige, des pattes puissantes qu'on pourrait croire capable de tuer un adolescent d'un coup, sa patte gauche était d'un rouge plutôt foncé, sa queue se balançait doucement derrière lui, ses oreilles guettaient le moindre son qui pourrait indiquer la présence de yokaï et enfin sur son dos ou plutôt à quelques centimètres au dessus de son dos, une épée, celle ci était d'une grande beautée mais certainement meutrière, sa lame semblait être fait d'or, quelques petits kanji étaient gravé dans la lame notemment ceux du bonheur, de la paix et de la lumière, la garde du katana était blanche et argent.

Yû kanda ne dormait visiblement pas d'un sommeil reposant, sans doute faisait-il un cauchemar comme s'était souvent le cas mais cette fois il avait l'air de souffrir réellement, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Le loup s'approcha alors doucement de lui, lui flaira un instant les cheveux avant de déplacer doucement son corps pour ne pas le réveiller, il se coucha alors contre le dos de l'homme et mis son museau dans les cheveux sombre et doux de Kanda celui-ci se calma, son cauchemar semblait apaisé par l'aura bienveillante que dégageait le loup blanc.

Quelques heures plus tard Kanda commença à bouger, il faisait encore nuit mais la tempête avait enfin cessée, encore dans les brumes du sommeil Yû ne voulait pas se lever tout de suite il était bien au chaud, sa cape le recouvrait entièrement et il était allongé contre quelque chose de vraiment confortable, il lui semblait même sentir un souffle chaud et doux contre son oreille, il senti également une odeur agréable lui rappelant le printemps où les fleurs de cerisiers avait éclos dans son pays natal, puis il se rendormit pour quelques heures.

À son second réveil il n'y avait plus le quelque chose de si confortable dans son dos, le jour pénétrait par les trous du toit, Kanda se décida à se lever n'ayant pas faim il voulut reprendre la route pour un village où il esperait trouver quelqu'un capable de lui parler de ce démon de légende qui terrorisait tous les êtres vivants, ce serait d'après ses renseignements une créature très puissante qui semait la désolation et la mort sur son passage, un jour il avait rencontré une vieille femme qui lui avait dit, que par la seule puissance de son aura il jetait des malédictions sur toute une région, qu'un seul de ses cris pouvait raser une forêt entière ne laissant qu'une terre déssechée, comme si elle était dépourvue de toute vie.

C'est avec l'espoir que quelqu'un puisses l'éclairer sur ce prétendu monstre que Kanda se leva pour aller dehors, au détour d'une rue il vit alors une peluche, celle-ci était déchirée presque en lambeaux, elle avait dût il y a quelques jours encore avoir la forme d'un ourson, quelques mètres plus loin il vit une flaque de sang séché, il s'approcha alors prudement et découvrit un corps.

* * *

Il y avait un cadavre humain. Kanda eut un haut le coeur et il se mit alors à vomir comme jamais, après quelques minutes il se releva, le corps avait disparu.

La panique envahissait Kanda, un corps sans vie ça ne se déplace pas tout seul bon sang ! Le bretteur déguéna Mugen, une musique, il entendait une musique pas très loin.

_On dirait des tambours_. En se concentrant exclusivement sur le son il put aussi percevoir des flûtes et il se mit alors à courrir vers ce bruit, quand il arriva tout près du but, il put y sentir une odeur de chair brulé, il y avait un feu au milieu de la rue c'est là qu'il vit les yokaïs, ils étaient nombreux ressemblant à des singes avec un masque de papier collé sur le visage, Yû savait que c'était ceux là les plus faibles, ils étaient néanmoins dangereux pour le commun des mortels, il y en avait aussi de plus redoutable comme les chimères qui étaient jaune et noires avec une étrange carapace ressemblant à une bouilloire à thé en guise de carapace, elles crachaient du feu et bougeaient rapidement armées de leurs quatre pattes griffues.

Les yokaïs aux masques étaient au nombres de douze et de trois pour les chimères, ils se chamaillaient pour des morceaux de viandes et d'autres jouaient de la musique et dansaient autour du feu.

Une aura de malveillance e envahissait les lieux, Kanda remarqua alors la peluche qu'il avait trouvé auparavant près du feu.

Il l'avait laché quand il s'était mit à vomir, il remonta alors doucement son regard vers le feu, les yokaïs avaient mangés le cadavre...

Yû fut à nouveau prit de hauts le coeur, mais il put se retenir au prix de gros efforts, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention il n'avait jamais affronté de yokaïs et ceux là étaient trop nombreux même pour quelqu'un de très doué à l'épée.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur la peluche déchiqueté, il imagina alors qu'elle avait apartenue à une petite fille ou un petit garçon et que maintenant il ou elle était peut être mort, tué par ces immondices.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour il prit fermement Mugen dans sa main droite et s'élanca à une vitesse folle sur les yokaïs, il trancha la tête de deux démons d'un coup, mais les autres ayant réalisé plus rapidement qu'ils étaient attaqués commençèrent par encercler le kendoka, Yû fut déstabilisé un instant, il se mit alors en garde guettant le moindre mouvement qui pourrais lui indiquer une attaque, une chimère se mit à craché du feu, Kanda parvint à l'éviter, mais pendant le court lapse de temps qu'il mit à se remettre en garde un yokaï vint le frapper au visage, les souvenirs de cette nuit où sa mère avait été tuée lui revinrent en tête, ils se mirent alors à le marteler de tous les cotés, il put trancher quelques mains qui tentaient de l'atteindre, mais les chimères crachaient en même temps leurs feu et les yokaïs les plus faibles lui envoyait des fléchettes empoisonné avec leurs flutes qui leurs servaient également de sarbacane. Ces souvenirs, des souvenirs horrible où elle se faisait torturer par ces monstres !

Yû était à terre à genoux, un yokaï le tenait par les cheveux il était sonné et affaiblit par le froid.

Son sabre se mit alors à briller d'une lumière douce et apaisante comme si il cherchait à sortir son propriétaire de sa peur et de sa faiblesse dû à ses vieilles angoisses.

Le jour où sa mère voulait fêter l'anniversaire de son fils comme il se doit, il la revoyait encore sourire alors qu'elle lui enlevait une coccinelle qu'il avait dans les cheveux, ou lorsqu'elle riait gentiment parce qu'il boudait.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bleu nuit remplit de tristesse et de souvenirs.

Fermant les yeux plus par désespoir que par résignation, il attendit le coup fatal qui devait lui être assené. Le coup ne vint pas et la pression sur son crâne avait cessé, il ouvrit les yeux et vit des bottes en cuir noir et argent il leva alors son regard sur une cape blanche immaculé, une main humaine tenant une épée à la lame d'or, une capuche aussi blanche que la cape, une nuque légérement halée presque caché sous des cheveux blanc neige avec des épis ci-et-là c'est tout ce que pouvait voir Yû de là où il était.

Les yokaïs n'avait pas bronché quand le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait tué leur compagnon d'un coup d'épée alors qu'il était auparavant sous une forme de loup*. Le regard de l'humain semblait plein de détermination, et une aura protectrice semblait tourné autour de l'autre homme à terre.

Sans prévenir l'adolescent en blanc se jeta sur les yokaïs.

Le combat était clairement à sens unique, le jeune homme aux yeux gris cendré sautait, tranchait, évitait les attaques des yokaïs masqué avec facilité, son katana d'or semblait découper les membres avec autant d'effort que lorsque l'on brise une brindille. Les démons masqués avait été tous éliminé, Yû admira cet homme qui semblait d'au moins deux ans son cadet.

Il se stoppa soudainement et se plaça à coté de Kanda, leurs regards l'un gris l'autre bleu se croisèrent, le blanc souria au kendoka, puis l'aura si puissante que Yû avait ressenti deux jours plus tôt, lors de la tempête refit surface, bienveillante et pure, un cri de douleur retenti, Kanda détourna immédiatement son regard vers les chimères restantes, elles étaient à terre sur les flancs et semblait souffrir puis elles disparurent en poussières, des fleurs de givre remplaçant leurs cadavres.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc demanda alors d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

-Tu peux te relever ?

Kanda fut surpris par cette voix, il ne l'imaginait pas aussi mélodieuse et apaisante.

- Quel est ton nom demanda alors le Kendoka.

-Je te l'ais déjà dit, répondit l'adolescent blanc avec un sourire franc.

Yû se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_Mais comment veut-il que je sache son nom, c'est la première fois que j'le voit._

-Excuse moi mais, on ne s'est jamais vu auparavant, je ne connaîs pas ton nom .

-On s'est vu il y a deux jours, et tu m'avais demandé comment je m'appelais.

_Il y a deux jours ? Pendant la tempête ? A part cette illusion du loup je n'ais vu pers..._

-Le loup ?demanda Kanda plus que sceptique.

L'adolescent souria puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-... Allen ? C'est ça ton nom ?

- Oui je suis Allen, et désormais je vais t'accompagner.

Yû ne put rien ajouter d'autre, un voile noir était tombé sur ses yeux, il s'était évanoui.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre deux !

* Alors que il est écrit qu'Allen à tué avec son katana alors qu'il est sous sa forme de loup c'est soit qu'il l'a prit entre ses crocs soit à la façon d'Amaterasu Okami dans le jeu Okami.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que je prend plaisir à l'écrire ^^


End file.
